The Demonic Trap
by Ashlynn Sage
Summary: a spin off of Supernatural, Ryden and Cody Leviathan are twins on the hunt for something way above their pay grade.  started out as an english creative writing homework but i kinda like it  R&R


**So this might just be a short story or i might continue with it but i dunno**

* * *

><p>As my twin brother and I stepped out of our black 1967 Olds Cutlass I stared up at the old, abandoned farmhouse. And well I was already starting to regret taking this job. It wasn't because it meant I had to exorcise a demon or two, it was because I was worried that my brother wouldn't be able to resist it. Now before I tell you what that is and why we're hunting demons let me tell you the basics.<p>

My name is Ryden Leviathan and my twin brother's, Cody. We are what you might call hunters, but not the type of hunters you think we would be. We don't hunt deer or elk, but instead we hunt demons, spirits, ghouls, vampires, etc. Yeah I bet your like, "Oh monsters aren't real" well yeah, sorry to tell ya, they are and we hunt them. Cody and I travel around the world keeping everyone safe from these monsters. We've saved thousands, probably millions of lives from being cut short.

So if I've been doing this for years why would an old house like this scare me so much? Well it's not necessarily the actual house that worries me. Its what this old rustic house contains, and what happened in this house last year that worries me. I would have refused it in an instant if we weren't sent here by an old family friend. So here we are getting ready to exorcise a couple of demons that were causing havoc in the town. It's a normal job that any hunter could do; the only problem is my brother.

He got mixed up in some really bad crap here in this house. This is where his downfall happened. The same house where he drank quite a bit of demon blood which increased his demonic "superpowers", if you want to call them that, an event that would eventually cause the downfall of the world. Now here we are, back at the place where it all began.

This house was a simple of weakness for my brother. It was a definitely going to be tough for him. He was going to have to fight back the urge to drink the blood, fight back the urge to gain all of that power again. When he was on that stuff he seemed insane. He had more power then anyone should ever need. Cody became a totally different person when he was on it, a person that I hope to never see again.

"You ready for this?" I asked him hesitantly. "As ready as I'll ever be. Weapons check?" he replied in a monotone voice. This was going to be hard for him. We proceeded to do a weapons check making sure we had enough rock salt to cover all the doors and windows as well as enough rounds of rock salt. Our plan was to trap all of the demons we could in the house by using rock salt at all the doors and windows. By then there would probably be a couple coming after us so we'd use the only knife we've ever found that can kill demons or try to shoot them with rock salt and exorcise them. Then we'd enter the house and exorcise as many as we can without having to kill them. This way we'd at least have a chance of trying to save the poor people they were possessing, but there is a 85% chance that they'll already be deceased.

"Well here goes nothing," I said as we ran as fast as we could, spreading rock salt at every door and window we could find. As we anticipated a couple of demons got out before we could completely seal them in, as I said we anticipated it so we drew a couple of demon trap's around us so we could trap 'em while we exorcised them. The plan worked out perfectly and almost all of the demons who had gotten out where now stuck in the demon traps. "_Exorccizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus __omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte__et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._

Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt.

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.

Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri.

" I screamed out as loud as I could.

That ritual is called the Rituale Romanum and it can be translated from latin to…"_We exorcise you, every impure spirit __every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus cursed demon and every diabolical legion we adjure you. Cease to deceive human creatures and to give to them the poison of eternal Perdition._

Go away, Satan, the inventer and master of all deceit, the enemy of humanity's salvation. Be humble under the powerful hand of god tremble and flee - I invoke by us the sacred and terrible name at which those down below tremble.

From the snares of the devil, free us, lord. So that you may make your Church safe to serve you freely, we ask you, hear us. So that you may destroy the enemies of your sacred Church, we ask you, hear us!

God is frightening about his own sacred place.

_The God of Israel Himself will have thrust excellence__and strength to His Own people. Blessed be God. Glory be to the Father."_

With about half of the demons still left in the house we still had quite a bit of work to do. So far I was very proud of my brother, I hadn't seen him try to get any demon's blood but I still had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. There just wasn't something right about this whole thing, how all these demons were here at this house. It felt like a trap of some sort, I just didn't know why. I know for a fact that we burnt this house down to the ground the last time we were here and yet here it is still standing. And why are all these demons here now? None of this made any sense at all and then it hit me like a freight train…


End file.
